in the name of love
by rringo
Summary: Akashi seira adalah adik perempuan dari sang kaisar akashi seijuro, seira gadis yang bermatabat dan berkelas tapi semuanya berubah saat dia jatuh cinta kepada sang model kise ryouta. . . . . . . . . Kapan aja update? Tergantung mood author
1. perkenalan

perkenalkan

Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan aku ringo~

Yoroshikuu :)

Masih belajar dan newbie kalau urusan bikin fanfic, cerita, dll.

Curhat dikit,

Pasti bakal ada yang nanya, kenapa harus akashi sama kise? Nah alasannya simple, mereka berdua husbandoku author hehe :3.

Disetiap chapter tetap ada spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya ya, bisa berupa quotes, gambar, kalimat dll.

Jadi ini fanfic pertamaku,

Spoiler dikit ya(?)

Jadi ini ceritanya tentang, seira (adik kembar akashi seijuro) yang jatuh cinta dengan si tai ngambang atau yang kita kenal dengan kise ryouta,

nahhh teruskan si akashi ga senang dong, masa adiknya suka sama kise, belum lagi akashi ga terlalu sreg sama kise karena kayak bocah dan berisik buanged

Maaf bahasaku agak berantakan, masih belajar :3

Nahh, kira kira spoilernya gitu aja, next yaaa


	2. chap- 1 kegoblokkan yang membawa berkah

Chapter 1

Kegoblokkan yang membawa berkah

Seira pov (anggap aja reader /slap)

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama lelaki yang memiliki warna surai yang sama dengan diriku, ya dia nii sanku, akashi seijuro.

"Seira, apakah sudah tau kamu masuk kelas yang mana?"

Tanya nii san yang melirik kearahku sembari berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah teiko yang cukup luas, aku menggeleng karena tidak tau.

"Mungkin saja kita berdua dikelas 1-A sei nii."

Jawabku sambil mencari kelas yang kusebutkan tadi, dan aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena tidak melihat kearah depan.

"Aaa... Ma-maafkan aku...aku tidak sengaja..."

Ucapku sambil mengambil barangku yang terjatuh, nii sanku hanya memandangiku (abang dajjal)

"Mau ku bantu'ssu?"

Tanya lelaki bersurai kuning yang tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi, sambil mengambil barangku yang jatuh kemudian memberikannya padaku.

"Salam kenal'ssu, namaku kise ryouta"

Ucap lelaki bersurai kuning itu sambil tersenyum, hatiku deg degan ketika melihat senyuman itu, dalam hati aku berkata 'kegoblokkan yang membawa berkah'

"Sa-salam kenal kise kun, namaku akashi seira"

Ucapku malu kemudian nii san menarikku karena malas melihat drama tidak jelas kami, aaaa aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi :.

Setalah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya kami menemukan kelas yang dimaksud, kemudian kami duduk disembarang tempat.

Tidak lama kemudian ada seorang guru yang masuk, mungkin dia akan menjadi walikelasku? Dia memberikan setiap murid selembar kertas, mungkin kertas undian. Saat ku buka ternyata itu adalah angka tempat duduk , aku takut jika berpisah dengan nii sanku.

"Sei nii, kamu nomor berapa? Aku nomor 3..."

Tanyaku pada sei nii, kemudian dia menunjukkan angka yang terdapat dikertasnya.

"Yessss kita duduk berdua!"

Seruku bahagia karena kertas sei nii menunjukkan angka 4, ohya aku lupa mengatakannya, jika sekolahku 1 meja diisi oleh 2 orang.

Kemudian aku, nii san dan semua murid pindah ketempat duduk yang sudah diundi tadi, walikelasku merept tentang banyak hal, termasuk tentang peraturan dll, saat perangkat kelas, nii san dipilih sebagai ketua kelas dan aku sekretaris.

Saat istirahat aku dan nii san turun ke bawah karena ada stand stand yang membuka pendaftaran untuk exskul, aku mengikuti nii sanku kemana saja sampai dia berhenti disebuah stand yang bertulis 'basket'

'Kukira nii san mau menjadi raja, rupanya mau jadi pemain basket toh'

"Seira, kamu mau bergabung dengan exkul apa?"

Tanya nii sanku sembari mengisi formulir pendaftaran

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin jadi manajer club basket sih..."

Jawabku sedikit ragu karena takut tidak izinkan oleh nii sanku yang galak :

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan mengisi formulirnya untuk dirimu juga."

Ucap nii sanku sambil mengambil formulir pendaftaran yang lain, wahhh dalam hatiku rasanya senang sekali, selesai mengisi aku dan nii san memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, dan aku tidak sengaja berpas pasan dengan lelaki bersurai kuning tadi...

Hai hai, kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan ya uwu, silakan beri komentar ya, maaf kalau ada perkataan yang salh, gaje dan dll.

Chapter 2 akan diupdate secepat kiladd...


End file.
